Pyaar ka Mausam
by Padmini92
Summary: A crazy one-shot on Dareya!


**Pyaar Ka Mausam**

Standing at the balcony, she was staring at the monsoon clouds over the hill-top. It's a beautiful view from here. It's raining softly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool, moist breeze.

Right now, she felt like she was the luckiest girl of this planet. Life had given her the most precious gift she could ask for! Her dream-man, was now her husband, and they were on honeymoon trip.

Voice- Shreya!

Shreya, who was lost in her own thoughts, came back to reality, and quickly entered in their room. Daya was sitting on the bed with an annoyed face.

Shreya- kya huya? Aap aise muh banake kyun baithe hain?

Daya- ab aur kya kar sakte hai? dekha, kitni tez barish ho rahi hai? humare bahar jane ka plan toh cancel ho gaya!

Shreya (smiling)- toh kya huya? Hum yahan bhi toh enjoy kar sakte hain! dekhiye, kitni achhi barish ho rahi hai! chaliye na, bahar garden mein chalte hain!

Daya- bachhon jaisi baat mat karo Shreya! (irritated) aise barish ke mausam mein honeymoon pe aana hi nehi chahiye tha!

Shreya- ab barish ke mausam mein shadi kee, toh honeymoon kya sardi ke mausam mein manayenge? Aur pata hai, barish ke mausam ko, pyaar ka mausam bhi kaha jata hai! ek baar bahar aake dekhiye, kitni khubsurat nazara hai!

Daya- are you crazy? Aisi barish mein bahar jayenge, toh zukham ho jayega!

Shreya- Daya, mausam ki pahli barish hai! kuch nehi hota bhigne se! chaliye na, maza aayega!

Daya- nehi, mujhe nehi jana!

Shreya (pouting)- thik hai! main akeli hi ja rahi hoon!

Shreya came out in the garden. It was looking beautiful indeed in rain. No one else was present there. As it was off-season, very few tourists were there in the hotel, and all other people were inside due to the rain.

Shreya (thinking)- yeh bhi na! bilkul unromantic hain! kitna achha mausam hai aur… par main ab yahan aa gayi! Dekhti hoon, woh kaise nehi aate!

Smiling to herself, she started loitering around the garden and enjoying the rain. Suddenly, hearing familiar foot- steps at the stairs, she stopped in a tree-shade, pretending to be lost in her own thoughts. Moments later, two familiar strong arms were wrapped around her waist from behind.

Shreya- kya huya? Aap toh nehi aanewale the na?

Daya- ab itni pyaari biwi agar zyada derr taq nazron se dur rahe, toh aadmi aur kya karein? Aana hi pada! Waise, tum sahi kah rahi thi! Bohot achha laag raha hai yahan aake!

Shreya- main humesha sahi kahti hoon! Dekha, pahle meri baat maan lete, toh itni derr taq hum sath rahte!

Daya- us mein kya hai, abhi toh hum sath hain na! aur humesha aise rahenge bhi!

Noticing a sudden change in his voice, she turned. And while taking a step back, she somehow lost her balance. She was about to fall, but Daya held her tightly.

Their eyes met. Shreya was puzzled to see deep, dark emotion in his eyes, which she could not recognize. It's not only love, but something more deep and feral. She was about to say something, but Daya pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear,

"_**aaj rapat jaye to hame na uthaiyo**_

_**aaj fisal jaye to hame na uthaiyo"**_

Shreya was surprised. She had never seen Daya acting like this! And he got such a sweet voice! Though everyone knew that Daya was a good singer, being a shy person, he was always uncomfortable to sing in public.

Seeing a naughty, yet sweet smile in his face, Shreya also smiled. Daya continued,

"_**hame jo uthaiyo to**_

_**hame jo uthaiyo to khud bhi rapat jaiyo**_

_**ha khud bhi fisal jaiyo**_

_**aaj rapat ha ha **_

_**aaj rapat jaye to hame na uthaiyo"**_

Now it was raining more heavily . Nothing was visible even in few meter's distance. Both of them were completely wet, and standing as close as possible, they felt cold and warm at the same time. Shreya looked up to meet Daya's eyes, and whispered,

"_**barsat me thi kaha bat aisi, pehli bar barsi barsat aisi**_

_**barsat me thi kaha bat aisi, pehli bar barsi barsat aisi**_

_**kaisi ye hawa chali, pani me aag lagi**_

_**jane kya pyas jaagi re"**_

Daya looked at her, mesmerized with her beauty! Shreya became shy, and looked down. Daya reached out, removed some wet hairs from her forehead and tucked them behind her ear. Then said,

"_**bhiga ye tera badan, jagaye mithi chubhan**_

_**nashe me jhume ye mann re"**_

Shreya closed her eyes and whispered,

"_Kahan hoon main yeh bhi mujhe hosh nehi aaj"_

Daya softly kissed her forehead, then eyelids. Then he said in her ear,

"_**aaj bahak jaye to hosh na dilaiyo**_

_**aaj bahak jaye to hosh na dilaiyo **_

_**hosh jo dilaiyo to**_

_**hosh jo dilaiyo to khud bhi behak jaiyo**_

_**aaj rapat ha ha **_

_**aaj rapat jaye to hame na uthaiyo"**_

Suddenly, both of them were startled due to a loud thunder. Shreya, always afraid of thunderstorm, hugged Daya tightly and hid her face in his chest.

Daya, getting a bit worried, was about to say something, but then he heard a muffled voice singing,

"_**badal me bijali baar-baar chamke**_

_**dil me mere aaj pehli baar chamke**_

_**badal me bijali baar-baar chamke**_

_**dil me mere aaj pehli baar chamke"**_

Chuckling, Daya held her close, and sang,

"_**hasina dari-dari, baaho me simat gayi**_

_**sine se lipat gayi re!"**_

Shreya pulled away and slapped Daya lightly on arm, then sang,

"_**tujhe to aaya maja, tujhe to sujhi hasi **_

_**meri to jaan fasi re!"**_

Saying that she turned to leave, but Daya caught her wrist and pulled her close again, saying,

"_**jan-e-jigar kidhar chali najar churake?"**_

Shreya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, singing,

"_**bat ulajh jaiyo to aaj na suljhaiyo**_

_**bat ulajh jaiyo to aaj na suljhaiyo **_

_**bat jo suljhaiyo to**_

_**bat jo suljhaiyo to khud bhi ulajh jaiyo**_

_**aaj rapat ha ha **_

_**aaj rapat jaye to hame na uthaiyo"**_

She was completely wet and shivering now in the cool wind. Noticing that, Daya lifted her in his arms and carried in bridal style to their room. Laying her down on the bed, he locked the door, and sat beside her.

They looked at each other, and were lost in each other's eyes. The rain was making sound on the window-glasses, other than there was a pregnant-silence in the room.

Finally, Daya reached out, tilted her chin and placed a kiss on her neck, where the rain-drops were still rolling down. Then he whispered in her neck,

"_**badal se chham-chham sharab barse **_

_**sawari ghata se shabab barse **_

_**badal se chham-chham sharab barse **_

_**sawari ghata se shabab barse" **_

Shreya ran her fingers in his hairs, singing,

"_**bundo ki baji payal, ghata ne chhedi gajal **_

_**ye raat gayi machal re**_

_**dilo ke raj khule, fija me rang ghule**_

_**jawa dil khul ke mile re!"**_

Daya looked up, took her face in both palms, and kissed her passionately. Then said with a naughty smile,

"_**hona tha jo hua wahi abb darana kya?"**_

Saying that, he reached out and switched off the light, and pulled her in a hug. Hiding her face in his chest, she said in an almost inaudible voice,

"_**aaj dub jaye to hame na bachaiyo **_

_**hame jo bachaiyo to**_

_**hame jo bachaiyo to khud bhi dub jaiyo**_

_**aaj rapat ha ha **_

_**aaj rapat jaye to hame na uthaiyo**_

_**aaj fisal jaye to hame na uthaiyo!"**_

Then there was nothing left to say, only to love!

A/N- Crazy, huh? Sorry friends, romance is not my cup of tea! But after writing a serious story, I needed a break. Some of my reviewers complained about the lack of romance in my previous story, and it was raining. So…, anyway, reviews are welcome.


End file.
